


Hush

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M, Italian Mafia, Modern Era, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Ivar’s a hired hitman, part of a very big mafia family and you made a big mistake by leaving him. But the one thing Ivar is best at, aside from revenge, is seduction.For @dangerousvikings 2k writing challenge.“Don’t make a sound, or I’ll make you want to scream even louder."





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: manipulation, NSFW, smut, language, mentions of violence, Ivar’s a psycho,

When your phone rings you always pick up immediately. Even in the middle of the night. Mainly because your father, the only parent left alive, is in a nursing home. And if something was wrong you would want to know. 

You opened your eyes to see that it was 1 in the morning and quickly answered the unknown number. 

"Hello?” You asked. 

“Y/N, long time no talk.” Ivar’s voice made you jump up. 

 

“Ivar.” You tried searching for something to say but your heart knocks into your chest and all your thoughts go haywire. 

“I’m gone just 3 days and I come back to find you gone. Care to explain?” 

His voice is calm, but you know right now he’s furious. And you couldn’t blame him since you left him while he was jail. But if he was arrested for murder how did he get out in only 3 days? 

“Yeah, well 3 days ago I found out my fiancee was arrested for murder. It’s funny because I remember him telling me he owned a construction business. What I really found to be strange was the fact that the man my fiance killed had been receiving threats from the mob and he died by a bomb implanted on his car. Care to explain that?” 

The line went silent for a minute. He was thinking of what to say. Even worse, he wasn’t denying anything. 

“If you wanna talk about it, then we can talk about it… After you pack your things and come back home.” 

You widen your eyes. “Ivar, I’m not coming back. You lied to me!” 

He sighed. “You really wanna do this? Hasn’t Torvi or Margrethe explained everything to you?” 

He was talking about the secret codes that the women in the family followed. Even Lagertha and Aslaug. They all would have these get togethers with all the other girls and they would sit around, dressing themselves up. But of course important things were always brought up during those times. 

1\. You didn’t ask and you didn’t tell. 

2\. Woman weren’t supposed to divorce or leave their men especially when they were in jail. 

3\. They were never to disrespect anyone in the family. 

Right now you were breaking the code by leaving Ivar. It was a big no-no. But you refused to ignore all the signs like some fool. Looking back now, Ivar’s whole family screamed Mafioso. With all their super expensive suits, awesome cars, all their “legitimate businesses”, and those rules they all held without talking about them. 

“I know what I’m doing, Ivar. I’m not sticking around to wait and see how long it takes before I get blown up or have to take a bullet for you.” 

You could practically hear Ivar gritting his teeth through the phone. “You’ve got til morning to come home.” 

“And when I don’t come home?” You questioned. 

“Then you better sleep with one eye open because I’m coming for you.” Ivar began speaking in a tone that made chills run down your spine. 

“Thanks for the advice.” You replied. 

“You don’t get to just leave me because your feelings are hurt. You made a commitment to the family and now you have no choice but to stick with it. And if you won’t then I’ll just have to make you. We may not be married yet, but I’m a well respected man. I won’t be made a fool of, especially in front of the rest of my family.” 

“I guess we better get some good sleep then, gonna have a lot of chasing to do tomorrow.” 

Even though you couldn’t see him, you knew he had a smirk on his face. “I’ll be seeing you soon, Dove.” 

You quickly pulled the phone away and hung up. Now there was no time to sleep. You had to pack your essentials and find a new place to stay. First thing in the morning you would have to get your father from the nursing home and head out of town. So much for your new apartment. 

*** 

Playing hide and seek with a notorious gangster was harder than you thought. With in mere minutes he had your address, your new job, and everything else he needed to know in the palm of his hands. He had a lot of money and you …well you were running a little low. 

You couldn’t keep a job because you had to keep moving and with no one to take care of your father, you couldn’t just leave him alone. 

On top of that, whatever peace of mind you had was now gone. Replaced with unbearable paranoia. You didn’t know what to expect when Ivar showed up. Or how he would show up. But it was enough to keep you awake night after night. 

After just a couple of weeks of the chase you let your guard down. When you were talking with your most recent landlord you slipped him the last of your money to not tell anyone that you were renting his apartment. You made the mistake to think an extra 200$ would do the trick. 

You spent the day setting up the beds and cooking. After supper you helped your father into his bed and decided to call it a day for yourself. You put on a black large shirt, and crawled into bed. All the sleepless nights had finally taken its toll and you drifted into a heavy sleep.

Usually you would wake up just from the presence of another person. But you were so tired that once you fell asleep waking you up became almost impossible. 

Until the feeling of your bed sinking right beside you broke your sleep. You shot your eyes open and saw a black silhouette sitting beside you. Before you could even conjure up a sound a big palm covered your mouth and the feeling of cold metal pressed right into your temporal lobe. 

“Don’t make a sound or I’ll make you want to scream even louder.” Ivar hissed. 

Your heart hammered against your ribs and your breathing was heavy but still… You didn’t dare make a sound. 

Ivar smiled. “You know I can. And not just in a bad way.” 

He twisted his hand and slowly brought the tip of his knife down to your jaw. You trembled as he dragged his eyes across your face and let his tongue slip out between his tight smile. 

“I’m going to remove my hand and if your not gonna try to scream. Understand?” 

You nodded your head. 

Ivar slowly removed his hand and stretched his legs out to lay down beside you. “Hmm, this bed isn’t as big as the one at home .” He stated. 

You turned your head to look at him. 

“Look, I’m sorry, alright? You can’t blame me for being a little angry. This little stunt you pulled has costed me a lot of money and I’ve been lying to my family about you.” 

“What’d you tell them?” You asked. 

“I said you went to see some long distance family members and not to worry, that I would bring you back. And that’s exactly what I plan to do.” He rolled on top of you and placed the knife on the nightstand beside your bed. 

You sent him an evil glare. 

“Oh, calm down, you know I wouldn’t ever hurt you or your father.” He snapped. 

“Are you sure about that?” You asked. 

Ivar used his elbows to prop himself up and tilted his head. “Have I ever hurt you before?” 

No. Ivar never hurt you before. In fact, he was such a sweet man you almost couldn’t believe it…that he killed another person. That he was looking down at you with those damn blue eyes that didn’t have an ounce of regret in them. 

“No, but doesn’t mean you won’t. Clearly your not who I thought you were.” 

Ivar shuffled a little and you felt his body squeezing between your legs. He even reached his hand down and hiked a leg over his waist. 

“I’m still the same man you met. If I wanted to hurt you, I could, but I won’t. Because I really do love you. The family loves you.” Ivar began slowly hiking up the material of your shirt. 

You felt his fingers brushing against your thigh and your body filled with a sudden delicious fire. It was hard to say no to Ivar, it always was because he was so damn good looking. It was even harder when he would drag soft little kisses down your body. Just like he was starting to do right then and there. 

The act alone made your heart race and your panties became filled with liquid warmth. He was growing eager. You could feel his erection digging in your thigh. It only seemed in moments like these, you had a hard time standing your ground. Because you would always melt right into him. And apparently you still were. 

“You’re a bad person. You killed someone.” You whispered. 

Ivar began slowly sinking down towards your waist, peppering soft kisses in random spots. Your breathing grew heavy and your thoughts became jumbled. Sparks sizzled down your gut and between your legs as the tip of his tongue connected with your flesh. His hot breath scorched your sensitive skin and made your clit throb. 

“Am I really? I have a job just like everyone else, I never cheated on you. And let’s be honest with ourselves, Y/N.” Ivar sat up and began gently nudging your clit with the tip of his finger. You bit your lip and let out a muffled moan as he dragged his finger down to your entrance. “We’re a perfect fit for eachother. And while my job may not be your average 9 to 5 job, I’m doing everything I can to please you. It’s all for you.” 

You felt his finger curl inside you and you swallowed the whimper that was threatening to come out. Ivar leaned his head down and pressed a soft kiss to your lips as he pumped his finger inside you. 

“Are you gonna be a good girl and come home so I can spoil you some more? So I can treat you like my little fucking princess?” He whispered as he pulled his finger out and began circling your clit with it. 

If you were religious woman you would have sworn that Ivar was the devil himself. Because only he could make you feel so good. Only he could make you lose whatever control you thought you had against him. One minute you want to tell him no, the next your wanting to scream yes at the top of your lungs as he pounds himself deeper and deeper inside you. 

You couldn’t even think to give him a clear answer your mind was clouded with the pleasure buzzes that vibrated all along your spine up to your brain. Without even realizing it you began bucking your hips up. 

Ivar pulled his hand from between your thighs and started taking off his shirt. You stared intently as he pulled his pants off and began reaching for your legs. His blue eyes stared at yours as he reached down and lined the tip of his cock at your drenched opening. 

“Remember, don’t make a sound.” He warned before he lunged his hips forward and entered you completely. 

You sucked in a deep breath as he reached a hand up and cupped your throat. He placed a finger in front of his lips and thrusted deeper inside you. The room filled with the sounds of the two of you panting and the bed creaking beneath you. 

Ivar kept you pinned to the bed with his hand still on your throat. His eyes had that feral look in them. That look that made you squirm against him and melt from the heat resonating from your thighs. His thrusts became violent and fast and your legs began to quiver. 

You began feeling yourself clench tight around him as he rolled his hips up to hit that one delicious patch inside you. 

“I-Ivar.” You whimpered. 

He smirked as he withdrew then slammed back into you. “If I let you come, you promise you’ll be a good girl and come back home?” He questioned. 

You nodded your head. “Please let me come.” You begged. 

Ivar moved his hand to your jaw and he tilted your head up. “Tell me you love me.” He demanded. 

“I love you.” You responded between heavy breathes. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” He threaded his fingers through your hair and continued rolling his hips up. 

You felt warm sparks gather in your stomach and your whole entire body clenched tight. He dipped his head down and crashed his lips into yours. Your reached your trembling hands up to cup his face as he pumped himself further inside you. 

It was times like these that you really wondered why the hell would you even think about leaving him? You didn’t feel right unless you felt his warm skin rubbing against yours. You didn’t feel satisfied until he was inside you. 

“Fuck, I missed you.” He grumbled between needy kisses. 

You hummed against his lips and felt a string of warm tingles shoot through you. Ivar quickly pulled away from the kiss and clamped his palm over your mouth as you let out a loud moan. He quietly groaned as your walls clasped tight around his swelling cock. 

You watched him tremble above you and with one last thrust you felt his warm seed spurt inside you. 

Ivar barely granted you a second to collect your own thoughts, before he climbed off you and began getting dressed. You sat up and watched as he picked up an empty duffle bag and tossed it on the bed. 

“Get to packing, Dove.” He demanded. 

You grabbed the closest piece of clothing and placed it over your head. It seemed you were doomed anyways, so you did just as he said and got to packing. You were going home with him whether you liked it or not.


End file.
